


October Romance

by IvanW



Series: Other Holiday Stories [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Halloween, Holidays, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, HurtSpock, M/M, Romance, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Jim rescues Spock from attackers one night





	1. The Rescue

Jim was on his way to a party with Gary Mitchell, one of his fellow cadets at Starfleet Academy. Jim had only known him a couple of weeks and during that time he’d been doing his best to get into Jim’s pants. So far unsuccessfully, Jim might add.  

Gary was dressed as a snake, appropriately enough. His face covered in dark green scaly makeup, and his normally thick dark hair covered up by some snakeskin skull cap. Jim was dressed as a dog with big floppy ears.

Yeah, it was a Halloween party.

Jim wasn’t sure how he got talked into going as a puppy dog, but one thing he’d been doing since he’d left his apartment with Mitchell was keeping his tail away from him.

“You hear that?” Jim asked.

“What?”

“I hear moaning.”

Gary chuckled nastily. “Probably someone’s getting lucky around here. It sure as hell isn’t me.”

“Not that kind of moaning, dummy. Sounds like someone’s in pain.”

“Who gives a fuck? I’m going to a party and we’re already late.”

Jim frowned and ignored him. “Someone’s hurt.” Jim started rushing down the street toward the end of the block.

“Jim! Goddamn it!”

At the end was a dark street that sort of dead-ended to a very small apartment complex. There were three guys and they had a hold of somebody who appeared to be barely conscious. They had the person, seemed to be a man, by the collar and were pummeling him in the face.

“Shit,” Jim exclaimed as Gary caught up. “That guy’s in trouble.”

“We don’t have time for this. Let’s go.”

“Gary—” There was a flash of lightening at that moment, it had been an overcast night, and it illuminated the man who the three guys had a hold of and were beating. Jim sucked in a breath. “Fuck. It’s Professor Spock.”

“Oh who cares? If that’s who it is you can both bite me. I’m not helping him.”

“Don’t be a dick.”

“He fucking failed me and I had to take that damn course again with Wilkins. Fuck him.” Gary grabbed Jim’s arm. “Let’s go. McCoy’s waiting.”

“Let go of me. I’m going to help him.”

“Oh fuck you too.”

“Gary—”

He grabbed Jim’s tail and Jim heard a rip. “Let’s go.”

“Hey. Let me go. You just ripped this costume, asshole.” Jim shoved him. “I’m going to help him.”

“Fine, see you, loser.”

Jim ran down the street toward the guys that were beating the crap out of Spock. By the time he reached them, Jim was kicking out at the thug that had hold of Spock and was punching his face.

The guy yelped and dropped the Vulcan. Jim winced as he heard Spock’s head hit the pavement.

Jim swung for the next guy and connected with a crack of the guy’s jaw. The guy who he’d kicked was already scurrying away down the street. As Jim stepped toward the guy he’d already slugged, the third guy jumped on his back. Jim dropped to his knees as the guy wrapped his arm around Jim’s throat, squeezing.

As Jim wheezed for breath, he elbowed back sharply and was relieved when the dude’s hold on him loosened. He shifted away and rose enough to knee him in in the stomach.

“Let’s just get out of here,” the guy he cracked in the jaw said.  

Jim rose, bending over, breathing heavily as he watched the last two guys follow after their friend. He glanced toward Spock, who was entirely too still.

“Fuck.”

He slid to his knees next to Spock. “Spock! Professor Spock!”

Spock’s chest rose and fell.

“Thank God, you’re breathing.”

But damn he looked in bad shape. And Jim was pretty sure he’d hit his head.

“Gotta get you to the hospital.”

Spock moaned low and then his eye fluttered open slowly.

“Spock?”

Spock’s eyes were barely focused as he stared at Jim. “You are a…dog.”

“Well I…Spock! Crap.”

The Vulcan had passed out.


	2. No Pets Allowed

Lightening flashed outside the glass door Jim stood by and it was quickly followed by a low rumbling. The rain had begun about ten minutes earlier. Jim was grateful to have already been in the hospital. Worse thing in the world was to smell like a wet dog.

“Hey Bones.”

“Where the hell are you?” Bones shouted through his communicator.

Jim winced and smiled apologetically to an older woman with violet hair who sat nearby. She stared imperiously at him.

“I’m at the hospital. Didn’t Gary tell you?”

“The hospital? What the hell happened to you now?”

“Nothing happened to me. I broke up this fight. Well, really, it wasn’t a fight. These three giant dudes were attacking Professor Spock. They must have gotten the jump on him or something. Anyway, I think they might have mugged him.”

“Professor Spock? How is he?”

“They haven’t told me yet. I’m waiting to hear. How’s the party?”

“Eh. Okay. Watered down drinks and the music is giving me a pounding headache. Mitchell’s hitting on everything that moves, pretty much. Want me to come there?”

“No. Absolutely not. You don’t want to go out in this storm. Get a hover cab and go home when you’re ready. I’ll keep you posted when I know anything.”

“All right, bye, Jim.”

“Bye.” He closed the communicator and noticed the woman was still staring at him. “Hi.”

“What are you supposed to be?”

“Woof.”

She tsked. “It’s pronounced _wolf_ , young man.”

“No. Not a wolf. A dog. There was supposed to be a party tonight. A costume one.”

“Halloween isn’t for two more days,” she said with a sniff.

“Well, the party’s tonight.” Jim shrugged. He thought she mumbled something about nonsense, but he turned away, deciding it was probably time to focus his attention on something else. “Where’s the cafeteria?”

“Down on the basement floor.”

He nodded. “Thanks.” He started walking away.

“Of course it’s closed now,” she announced.

“How’s a person supposed to get coffee or something?”

“There’s a replicator down at the end of the hallway.”

“Thanks.” He began to walk again.

“Of course it’s broken.”

He stopped and kicked the wall. She ignored him.

“Maybe you can get the nurse at the counter to get you a bowl of water,” she said with much amusement in her voice.

Jim narrowed his eyes at her. “Funny.”

He walked away from her then and up the hallway, pacing around. He hated waiting. Something he was definitely not good at and never had been.

Finally a door opened and a man with graying hair and a white coat came out of a room. He raised both brows at Jim.

“James Kirk?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I’m Doctor Boyce. You brought the Vulcan in?”

“I did.”

Boyce nodded. “Well, at least that clears up something.”

“Sir?”

“He kept saying he was saved by a dog. I thought he was delirious.”

Jim felt himself turn red. “There was a party.”

“Yes, I suppose there was. Anyway, he’s doing all right. Has a concussion. Some cuts and contusions. We healed most of this cuts. His right cheekbone was fractured and we fixed that up too. He’s going to need a couple of nights in the hospital though. Next of kin?”

“Oh. Um. I don’t really know. His dad’s an ambassador to Earth I think but I think he’s on Vulcan or something right now. As far as I know he doesn’t have any family here.” Honestly though Spock could have twenty siblings and Jim wouldn’t know.

“All right. I’ll check with him later. You can go in and see him if you want.” Boyce eyed him. “But keep the barking to a minimum. I don’t want it disturbing the other patients.

“Everyone in this hospital thinks they’re funny.” Jim shook his head. He turned to go into the room.

“Your tail.”

Jim frowned. “Excuse me?”

“It’s torn almost all the way off,” Boyce told him.

Jim looked behind him and saw that sure enough Gary had managed to pull the tail almost entirely off the costume. And worse than that was that Jim could now see a little bit of his yellow polka dot boxer briefs.

“Oh great.”

Boyce smiled. “It’s fine. Quite fine in fact.”

Jim’s eyes widened as the doctor chuckled and moved off down the hallway.

“Pervert.”

He pushed open the door of the room Doctor Boyce had vacated and stepped inside. A nurse was just stepping away from the hospital bed.

She gave him a weird look but didn’t say anything about his costume, for which Jim was quite grateful.

Jim walked up to Spock’s bed. The Vulcan was sitting up, his head bandaged, his face battered and bruised, including two black eyes, and he looked two shades paler than was normal for him. They’d changed him into a checkered hospital gown and blankets had been tucked all around him.

“Hey, Professor.”

Spock’s gaze swept over him. “You are the canine who fought off the muggers?”

“Uh, yeah. Only I’m not.” Jim cleared his throat. “A canine, that is.” He tapped his own head, even though that meant he was taping on the furry dog head he wore. “You have a concussion.”

“I am aware. But your identity escapes me.”

“Oh. I’m Kirk. James Kirk. Jim. I had you for astrophysics last semester.” Jim grinned. “I aced it.”

Spock nodded slowly. “Yes, I recall you.  But with that enormous dog nose it was difficult to ascertain your true appearance.”

“Oh crap.” Jim pulled off the dog nose mask. “I totally forgot I was wearing this. Sorry about that.” No wonder he got so many weird looks. And now that he’d removed it, he felt so much better. “Geez, that thing was uncomfortable.” He reached up and lowered the hood with the big floppy ears that covered his head.

Spock stared at him.

“What?” Jim went to the mirror in the room. “Oh. Right. Hat hair.” He ruffled up his hair. Winced. “I’ve definitely looked better.” His brown dog makeup was running too.

“It was not your hat hair I was focused on. You have significant bruising on your throat.”

“Oh. Sure. That’s where the one dude was choking me. We’re both lucky I didn’t pass out.”

“You should seek medical attention from the hospital staff.”

“Nah, it’s nothing.” Jim stepped closer to him. “God, they really did a number on you. How do you feel?”

“Significantly better thanks to you.”

“What happened? Do you know?”

Spock made the very slightest of faces. “I was not paying attention. I was nearing my apartment when a message on my PADD distracted me. I have never found the area to be dangerous so I stopped to look at the message. The next thing I knew I was under attack.”

“And you with that Vulcan strength.”

“The distraction together with being rather ill the last few days combined to weaken my defenses.” Spock paused. “I have lost my PADD and communicator. I must express my gratitude for your interference.”

Jim smiled. “It’s what anyone would have done.”

“I somehow doubt that,” Spock said softly.

Jim could see that he was very tired and fading fast and though he wanted to linger there, he also knew he had no right to do so, and he needed to let Spock rest.

“I should go so you can get some sleep,” Jim said. “I’m glad you’re going to be okay, Professor.”

Spock nodded. “Goodnight, Cadet Kirk.”

Impulsively, Jim reached over and rested his hand on Spock’s, squeezing slightly. Spock’s startled gaze flew to his, and Jim quickly let go and stepped back.

 _Touch telepath, dummy_.

He backed away toward the door of the room and then slipped through, calling over his shoulder, “Goodnight, Spock.”   


	3. Platonic

Bones sniffed as soon as Jim slid himself into the booth across from his friend. “Do I smell wet fur?”

“Hardy har har. I had to throw that stupid costume in the trash too. Between Mitchell ripping off my tail and me getting drenched as I left the hospital it was ruined.”

Jim huddled down into his leather jacket. It was the warmest one he had and he still felt chilled to the bone. And speaking of —

“Coffee. Two cups. Just for me. Extra hot,” he told the waitress who had just arrived at their table in the small diner just at the corner next to Jim’s apartment building.

“Just one for me thanks, darlin’,” Bones told her with a charming smile. He glanced back at Jim. “I told you he was bad news.”

“The baddest. But I’m done. He’s nothing but a conceited jerk. He wouldn’t even help me rescue Spock from those freaks beating him up.”

Bones grimaced. “Yeah, he’s a piece of work all right. Well, good riddance to bad rubbish.”

Jim gratefully scooped up the cup of coffee the waitress set on the table in front of him and added cream and sugar. “I didn’t mean for you to leave the party.”

“It was dead anyway. And not just because every other person was dressed as a zombie.”

Jim snorted. “They’re still expecting that apocalypse.”

“So he’s okay? The professor?”

“Yeah, he’s okay.” Jim sighed. “He’s fantastic actually.”

“Oh no. Here we go again.”

“What?”

“Didn’t you have a thing for him when you were in his class last semester?” Bones asked with a knowing smirk.

“Not-not a thing.”

“No? What was it?”

Jim squirmed. “I just thought he was really smart, that’s all. I like smart.”

“And it wasn’t his cute pointy ears?”

“No!” Jim was blushing furiously now and so he lifted the coffee cup in front of his face. “You must be crazy.”

“Of course I am.” But Bones was grinning.

“And anyway, he barely knew who I was,” Jim mumbled.

“You were top of his class, he remembers.”

“Well.” Jim shrugged. “Anyway, he’s going to be in the hospital for a couple of night so I think I’ll go see him tomorrow after classes.”

“Want me to come?”

“Oh, no. I wouldn’t want you to go out of your way,” Jim said quickly.

“Want him all to yourself, huh?”

“Bones.”

“You’re cute when you’re in love,” Bones said with a cackle.

“I swear to God I’m going to—”

“Okay, okay.” Bones held up his hands. “I’ll drop it.”

“Thank you.”

“What are you going as at the Academy Halloween Carnival?”

Jim made a face and shrugged. “I may not even go.”

“What? You have to.”

“No I don’t. And I’m not spending more credits on another damn costume.”

“Gary should pay for that.”

“I’m not going anywhere near him to ask him. Stupid fucker. If I see him again I’ll probably kick his damn ass.”

Bones nodded. “Someone needs to. Well, maybe I can come up with something for you.”

Jim bugged out his eyes. “Oh sure. You’ll put me in some skunk costume so the whole academy will be calling me ‘Stinkers’ for the rest of the time we’re here. No way.”

Bones chuckled. “That _does_ sound like me.”

“Forget it. If I go I’m going as me and that’s that.”

“Think your dreamboat will be there?”

“Nah. He’ll just be out of the hospital and anyway I doubt Vulcans even know what Halloween is.”

“Aha!” Bones slapped the table. “So, you do like him?”

“What?”

“I called him your dreamboat and you knew exactly who I meant!”

“Oh fuck you,” Jim grumbled.

“Jim and Spock sitting in a tree—”

Jim slammed down his coffee cup and slid out of the booth. “I’m out of here and you’re paying!”

“Touchy, aren’t we? I was only kidding.”

“You’re still paying and I’m still leaving. See you, Bones.”

****

By the following afternoon, the rain was gone and the sun was shining. Since he headed to the hospital right from campus, Jim still wore his red cadet’s uniform as he made his way up to the floor where Spock’s room was.

He had just reached the door to the room when he heard voices within. At first he thought it was probably just Spock and one of the nurses, but then he heard a third voice that sounded pretty familiar.

Jim was about to turn around and leave when the door suddenly opened and the nurse was there, about to exist the room.

“Oh,” she greeted Jim cheerfully. “Hello. Are you here to see the patient?”

“Uh.”

“Come in then.”

When Jim made no move to do as she said she sort of seized his arm and pulled him inside.

Spock was sitting up as he had been the night before and sitting on the edge of the bed was Cadet Uhura. She too wore the red cadet uniform.

“I can come back later. I see you already have a visitor.”

“Actually,” Uhura announced as she rose, “I was getting ready to leave anyway.” She leaned down and kissed Spock’s cheek just under his black eye. “I’ll come by later tonight. I’m glad you’re going to be okay.”

“Thank you, Nyota.”

Expecting her to just walk past him, Jim was surprised when she stopped beside him.

“Thank you, by the way. For helping him.”

Jim nodded. “Anyone would have.”

“No. But thank you.” She patted his arm and then left the room.

Jim stayed where he was, near the door. “If you’re tired I can come back another time.”

“I am not.”

“If you are sure.”

Spock quirked an eyebrow. “As a matter of fact, I was anticipating your visit.”

Jim licked his dry lips and managed a smile. “Yeah?”

“Indeed. Although I do weary of you standing over there.”

Jim moved closer though he made sure not to sit on the bed as Uhura had. He’d seen them together before but he hadn’t really thought much about it. But maybe—

“It is good to see you looking like your human self once more.”

“Yeah? Um. Well. That was…there was a party. You know, for Halloween.”

He nodded.“I see. You look upset,” Spock said softly. “Was it something I said?”

“Oh. No. No I’m not.” Well maybe he was but he couldn’t actually say that. “Anyway, Bones says hi and he hopes you feel better.”

“Bones?”

“Oh.” Jim laughed. “Sorry. Leonard McCoy. My friend. I call him Bones.”

“I see.” Spock seemed to consider it. “I believe I have seen you with him. Frequently. You are…close?”

Jim grinned. “Oh, yeah. The closest.”

“So, he is your boyfriend.”

“My-my what?”

“Your romantic partner.”

“What? Bones? No. Oh no. We are platonically close.” Jim paused. “Very platonic.” He stepped a little closer. “And, um, Uhura.”

Spock’s brows furrowed. “What about her?”

“Your…girlfriend?”

Spock’s lips twitched very slightly. “We are platonic friends also.”

“That’s great,” Jim exclaimed and then felt himself blush. “I mean. You know. If someone should ask me or something. I can tell them.”

“That she is only my friend?”

Jim took a step back. “Right. Listen, you want some tea or something? I guess the replicator on this floor is broken but I saw the hours of the cafeteria when I got here and looks like it’s open. I sure could use some coffee. Unless, you want me to leave.”

“Tea would be agreeable. I do not want you to leave.”

“Oh.” He nodded somewhat frantically. His stomach was a little queasy and his heart was all aflutter. “You take anything in your tea?”

“I do not.”

“All right then. Be right back.”

And if perhaps he almost ran into five people on the way, he could be forgiven. Spock, who had been anticipating Jim’s visit, didn’t want him to leave.


	4. Smitten

When the nurse came in carrying a carved pumpkin with a giant grin on its face, Spock watched her as she put it on a small table across from his bed.

“Tomorrow is Halloween, you know,” she said cheerfully as she approached him to check his vitals. “Where did your boyfriend go? He’s a cutie.”

Spock assumed she referred to Jim, who Spock whole heartedly agreed with regarding his appearance. Technically, and Vulcans embraced technicalities, Jim was a boy and a friend, or Spock suspected he could be considered such, and therefore not correcting the nurse’s assumptions about their more intimate relationship was not a lie.

“He went to the cafeteria for coffee and tea,” Spock explained.

“Oh. He didn’t have to do that. I would have brought the two of you coffee and tea.” Her smile widened as she pointed out the button on the arm of the bed. “Just press that when you want anything. Is he staying for dinner?”

“I am not certain.”

“I’ll bring him something too if he is.” She stood back, hands on her hips. “Everything looks good. How do you feel?”

“Much improved from last evening.”

“I’m sure the doctor will release you tomorrow morning. Might give you some pain medication when you are.”

“As a Vulcan I do not generally require pain medication.”

She smirked. “How did your head feel last night?”

“Like it would split in two,” Spock admitted.

“And it feels better, right? That’s the beauty of pain medication, young man.”

Spock was uncertain he could find an argument for that and his head did feel better.

“I’ll be back to check on you in a little bit but in the meantime if you need anything, just push that button.” She winked. “You’re a cutie, too.”

She left his room with a little laugh as he felt himself blushing.

Only a moment after she left, Jim came back in carrying two hard plastic cups. He could smell spices coming from the coffee but the tea that Jim handed him was plain black.

“Sorry that’s all they had,” Jim said. Then he indicated his coffee. “They had autumn spice coffee though so I went for it.”

“It does smell interesting.”

“Want to try it?” Jim offered him the cup, tilting it toward Spock.

Normally he would not try coffee and certainly not anything someone had already drank from, but this was not at all a normal situation, not for Spock, and so he took the offer of a taste.

Spock blinked. “It is very sweet.”

Jim grinned. “Oh. Yeah. Well, I use a bit of sugar.”

“A bit? I would say you use a significant amount.”

Jim laughed and Spock found himself to be most appreciative of the sound.

“Okay, but setting that aside, what did you think? You want another taste?”

He should not of course. It was too sweet for his liking and contained a lot more cream than he would ever indulge in, even being vegetarian rather than vegan, but Jim was holding the cup for him and as illogical as it was, Spock found the gesture appealing and endearing.

“Yes, I would accept another taste.”

Jim held the cup to Spock’s lips and tilted it up for him to taste. The smile on Jim’s face made Spock stare quite more than he should.

“You hate it, don’t you?” he asked with another laugh.

“It is too sweet,” Spock agreed.

“Well,” Jim said as he pulled up a chair and sat in it wrong, straddling it, so that his chest rested against the back of the chair. “I have a confession to make.”

“Oh?”

“I have a terrible sweet tooth.”

Spock’s lips quirked in amusement. “I do not think that is very hard to figure out.”

Jim looked around the room. “Oh, cool Jack-o-Lantern.”

“The nurse brought it in while you were away.”

“I used to do some of those when I was a kid in Iowa. How are you feeling, Spock? You look much better. But still a lot of bruising. Do your eyes hurt?”

“They do not. I am feeling much improved. And your bruises? Do they hurt?”

Jim shrugged. “A little to the touch but nothing I can’t handle.”

“I am sorry you suffered injury when you helped me.”

“Nah, it’s nothing, really. I’ve had way worse.”

Spock did not like to think about that. “I am gratified you were there to help me. I am not certain what would have happened had you not. For ordinary muggers they were quite violent.”

“I’m guessing they were xenophobic. Hard to believe there’s assholes like that still out there, but there are.”

“You may be right,” Spock replied.

“Did you report your lost communicator and PADD?”

“Nyota took care of that for me. I will be issued new ones by Starfleet. And of course all my devices were protected by passwords and encryption. I believe there is little they can do with what they obtained.”

“Don’t believe whatever she’s said about me,” Jim said with a crooked grin.

Spock frowned slightly. “She has not said anything negative about you.”

“No? Well good then.”

“What would there be to say?”

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing.” His grin widened. “Did you tell your parents you’re in the hospital?”

Spock nodded. “Yes, they were made aware. They are currently on Vulcan, however, so they are unable to visit at present. I made assurances there was no need for any special concern.” Spock hesitated. He was not especially good at what Humans referred to as small talk or even polite conversation. Nyota had certainly told him that numerous times. “I am sorry that you missed your party because of your rescue of me.”

“Oh that.” Jim waved. “I really didn’t want to go to that anyway.”

“Then why were you preparing to?”

“Friends. Peer pressure, I guess. I was actually with Gary Mitchell. I suspect you know him. He said you failed him in your course.”

“Mr. Mitchell failed himself with his inability to complete his work.”

Jim grinned. “Yeah. Anyway, I heard what was going on and went to help you. Fucking Mitchell continued on to the party. Stupid prick.”

“Choosing to assist me when you were outnumbered and abandoned by your friend is a feat of remarkable bravery.”

“Nah.” Jim flushed red. “It wasn’t anything.”

“I disagree,” Spock said softly. “Your actions were of great importance to me.”

Jim’s tongue came out to trace his lips and Spock found that he had trouble looking away.

He cleared his throat. “You are aware I am a touch telepath.”

Startled blue eyes met his. “Uh. Yeah. I mean, I know. I sometimes forget though. Why?”

“You touched my hand last night.”

Jim nodded. “I’d forgotten. I didn’t mean to do anything impertinent or anything.”

“You did not,” Spock assured him. “The experience was…pleasant.”

“Yeah?”

“Indeed. Your thoughts are…” Spock looked away. “Stimulating.”

“St-stimulating?”

The nurse picked that moment to enter Spock’s hospital room and if she was aware of the electric charge in the room between himself and Jim, she pretended she did not.

“Hi there,” she said brightly to Jim. “I’ll be bringing his dinner to him soon. What can I get you?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t want you to go to any trouble.”

“It’s no trouble. Do you eat meat or are you like him?” She smiled at Spock.

“No, I do. But—”

She waved away his protest. “Anything you don’t like?”

“Um. Ham?”

“All right. I’ll be back with the food shortly.”

Jim was rubbing the back of his flushed red neck. “You, uh, you don’t get any direct thoughts or anything, do you?”

“Usually not with just a touch,” Spock told him.

“Oh.” Jim looked relieved.

“However I was aware of yours.” Spock watched him as his color got redder still. “Your thoughts are quite powerful. You were glad that I was going to be all right.”

He blew out a breath. “Yes. Yes, I was. Very glad.”

Spock allowed himself a small smile. “And you also thought that I am very hot.”

Jim’s eyes widened. “Well.”

“I think the same of you,” Spock assured him.

Jim laughed. “At least there’s that.”

Impulsively, Spock raised his hand toward Jim two fingers extended. He waited.

At first Jim continued to sit in the chair and stare at Spock. To the point that Spock almost lowered his hand, telling himself not to feel disappointed.

Then suddenly, Jim rose from the chair and came close to the bed. He touched the pads of his fingers to Spock’s filling Spock with a spectacular warmth that was both unfamiliar and familiar.

“Well, it looks like—”

Jim dropped his fingers from Spock’s and stepped back as Doctor Boyce stood in the doorway of the room holding a PADD.

“Oh hey,” Boyce said. “The dog.”

Jim scowled. “I am not a dog.”

Doctor Boyce merely grinned. “I’ve come to check you out, Spock.”

“I’ll, uh, just, gotta go to the bathroom anyway,” Jim said, as he headed for the exit. He was out the door before Spock could stop him. He wondered if Jim would return.

“All right,” Boyce said, coming toward him. “Time to check that concussion.”


	5. Panic

Okay, so Jim felt bad. Really bad.

When he’d left Spock’s room after Boyce showed up, he hadn’t gone to the bathroom, he’d left the hospital and went home.

Everything was moving so fast and they’d been kissing, Vulcan kissing anyway, and Jim just panicked and lost it. It was a mistake to flee and he knew it. He owed Spock more than that. Maybe he even owed himself more.     

He’d changed out of his cadet uniform into jeans and a blue T-shirt he’d been told matched his eyes, grabbed himself some fast food on the way, and then headed back to the hospital a couple of hours later.

Jim was uncertain of his welcome.

When he got to Spock’s hospital room a young guy was just taking away Spock’s empty dinner dishes. From the remnants of what Jim could see, it appeared Spock had tomato soup and some sort of fruit sorbet. 

Spock’s gaze went immediately to Jim and he felt himself become flushed with heat. He licked his lips and just watched Spock for a moment while the guy finished cleaning the area. When he was gone, Jim approached the bed.

“I, uh.”

“That was a long trip to the bathroom,” Spock murmured. “I hope there were no complications.”

Jim winced. “Sorry. I, uh, I freaked out a little.”

“And why is that, Jim?”

“I don’t even know.”

Spock nodded. “I see. Doctor Boyce has decided to release me this evening.”

“Yeah?” Jim brightened. “That’s great. So it will be soon?”

“Yes, the nurse is said to be working on the discharge papers.”

“Can I take you home?”

“I have already contacted Nyota and she is on her way now,” Spock replied.

“Oh.”

“Given your departure I was uncertain I could rely on you.”

Well, that sure was blunt, Jim thought. And completely deserved too. He couldn’t even meet Spock’s gaze anymore.

“Okay, well. I’ll just um—”

“Jim.”

His gaze flew to Spock’s.

“What is the source of your discomfort?”

He blew out a breath. “I just really like you.”

Spock’s eyebrow quirked. “I like you as well.”

“Yeah?”

“I have expressed as much. Your mind is brilliant, your bravery unmatched, you are physically appealing, and you have a pleasing tail.” Spock’s lips curved at that.

Jim laughed. “I’ll never live down that stupid costume.”

“Likely not.”

“Everything has moved kind of fast. And I’ve just-I’ve never…”

“Never?” Spock prompted.

“Felt so strongly about anyone before. It’s a little scary.” Jim sighed. “Can I come kiss you?”

“I wish that you would.”

Jim covered the short distance between them in a flash and when he saw that Spock was raising his fingers, he grinned and shook his head. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Spock’s mouth. Spock instantly softened beneath him, letting off a sort of purring sound. Jim quite liked it.

As he drew away, Spock’s cheeks were flushed just slightly green. “I am scared too. Perhaps it would be beneficial to be scared together?”

“Yeah? You scared?”

“I have, likewise, not felt this strongly about any individual before,” Spock spoke softly.

“Now that made me have to kiss you again,” Jim announced.

“Then I shall say it repeatedly.”

Jim laughed and leaned in for another warm, soft kiss. Testing the waters, he carefully pushed his tongue past the seam of Spock’s lips and was instantly welcomed by Spock’s tongue. He let out a little moan. Desperate to get closer he knelt on the bed and framed Spock’s face in his hands as he deepened their exploratory kiss.

“Ahem.”

Jim closed his eyes as Spock’s hand wrapped around the back of his head.

“Ahem.”

Spock eased them apart, slowly. “Hello Nyota.”

Reluctantly, Jim scooted off the bed. “Hey.”

She stood at the foot of the bed, next to the carved pumpkin. “Looks like you two made up.”

“A mere misunderstanding,” Spock told her. “I should be ready to depart shortly.”

“You still want to go home with Uhura?”

“It would be best as she is already here prepared and knows the way,” Spock said as he reached over to take Jim’s hand.

Uhura stepped over to Spock. “I brought you your new PADD. Picked it up from HQ on the way over.”

Spock took the PADD. “Thank you, Nyota.”

“Let me see that.” Jim took it and tapped something in then handed it back. “Now you have a way to contact me.”

Spock typed something.

Jim’s PADD beeped. He took it out of his backpack and saw Spock had sent him, _Hello Jim_. He typed back, _Hello Spock_.

“Guys, you’re right next to each other,” Uhura said, exasperated.     

Jim nodded. “Okay. Will you go to the Halloween Academy Carnival tomorrow with me?”

“I would like to. Will I have to wear a costume?”

“Nah, not unless you want to. I’m probably not going to wear anything.”

Uhura giggled.

Jim shot her a glare. “I meant a costume. Of course I’ll wear clothes.”

“A pity,” Spock murmured.

Jim hoped he wasn’t blushing. “No talk like that. You’re recovering from a concussion.”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

Jim sighed and rubbed his fingers against Spock’s. “All right. I guess I’ll head home then and do some studying. I’ll, uh, check on you later? Okay?”

“That would be agreeable.”

“Bye Kirk,” Uhura called as he walked past her.

“Bye.”

As soon as he got home, Jim sent Spock a message but he was informed by the Vulcan that he hadn’t yet left the hospital.

He waited another hour.

_Now?_

_It seems clear I should have allowed you to accompany me._

_Maybe._

_Yes, I am home and settled in. Nyota is making me tea._

Jim tried not to be jealous of that. Because he knew Uhura was only Spock’s friend. She was his Bones, basically.

_How is your studying going?_

_Badly. Can’t concentrate._

_What are you thinking of?_

Jim sighed and leaned his head back on his sofa. Then he typed out, _YOU_.

_Indeed?_

_Yeah. You have really cute ears._

To his delight, Spock answered with a blushing emoji.

_Oh my God. I so want to kiss you._

Spock sent lips.

_This new PADD is most illogical._

_The PADD is, huh?_

Jim grinned.

_Most certainly._

_I miss you already. Which is stupid. We only just met._

_We met before. You were a student in my astrophysics class._

_Aced it._

_You said that before._

_Still true. And anyway, yeah, but this is meet meet._

_We have still met before, Jim._

_Can’t wait to see you tomorrow. If I had that dog costume still, you could go as a little kitty cat and I could chase you around the carnival._

_We are not going as a cat and dog, Jim,_

Jim laughed.

_I know. Would still be cute. Wish I was there._

_The weather is turning inclement again. It is best you stay where you are._

_Is Uhura staying?_

_No, she prepared my tea and then left as she had a date later._

_With who?_

_I did not ask. She did not tell me._

_You aren’t very nosey._

_This is a flaw?_

_Hm. Is it okay for you to stay by yourself?_

_The doctor said it was._

_Some doctor. He thinks I’m a dog._

_Jim._

He smiled.

_I like that._

_Like what?_

_The way you say, ‘Jim’._

_I typed it._

_Can a person fall in love over text?_

As soon as he sent it, Jim wanted to take it back. He couldn’t even believe he had done it. And when there was no immediate response back from Spock, he freaked out even more.

_I believe it is possible._

His heart thumped wildly.

_Yeah?_

_Or in the hospital._

Jim moistened his lips with his tongue.

_You should get some rest._

_Yes._

_Goodnight, Spock. See you tomorrow. I can’t wait._

_Goodnight, Jim._


	6. The Carnival

Spock opened the door of his apartment to a smiling and very attractive Jim. He’d forsaken a costume just as he’d told Spock he would, but he was dressed in autumn colors of browns, tans and oranges that managed to make his incredible eyes look that much more saturated. His hair, more of a golden brown than blond at present, looked freshly washed and smelled of apples.

Though it was illogical and fanciful, Spock had to admit, to himself anyway, that Jim was the most aesthetically pleasing individual he had ever seen.

“Welcome, Jim.” Spock stepped back from the door so that Jim could enter his apartment.

“I like your place,” Jim said as he twirled around. “One bedroom?”

“Two. I use one for my meditation room.”

“Sweet.” His smile widened. “Want to show me the bedroom?”

“Jim.”

“I’m kidding. Well, not totally kidding. But I know we have to behave until you’ve recovered.” He approached Spock then, grabbed the collar of Spock’s jacket to further erode the space between them. “You look amazing.”

“I had the same thought about you.”

Jim’s blue eyes darkened. “Yeah? You can’t say stuff like that when you can’t even take me to bed.”

“You said it to me,” Spock pointed out.

“I sure did, didn’t I?” Jim laughed then and pulled Spock in for a kiss that Spock suspected was supposed to be brief, but quickly turned into much deeper and longer as their desire for each other spiked with their physical contact.

Jim was a tactile, sexual being, Spock could already tell that, and in all honesty, Spock did not mind that prospect in the least. He was prepared to be a sexual being as well. As soon as they were able to do so without possible consequences.

Spock broke the kiss. “Jim,” he said, hearing his own voice roughened with need.

“Yeah, sorry,” Jim said breathlessly. “Did Boyce say when you were safe for that level of activity?”

“He indicated by the weekend I should be free of all symptoms except perhaps general soreness.”

Jim bit his lip, which really wasn’t good for tamping down Spock’s arousal. “The weekend, huh?”

“Yes.” Spock’s gaze zeroed in on that tongue that just barely peeked out. “Yes.”

Jim’s pupils swallowed the blue. “Stop that.”

“To what do you refer?”

“That look. You’re making me crazy.” Jim pulled on Spock’s collar and yanked him into a kiss that soon left them both breathless.

“Jim,” Spock panted.

“I know. I know.” He stuck his fingers through his hair and backed away. “Uh. Let’s go. Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Spock replied, straightening, and pulling his jacket down. “I am ready.” Jim’s pink lips were already plump and swollen and Spock had to look away, reminding himself he was recovering from a concussion, and there was every indication from Jim that there would be time to explore their physical desires once the weekend came.

When Jim turned to go out the door, presenting his backside in too tight jeans to Spock’s already overheated sensibilities, Spock abruptly pushed Jim out of the way and went through the door of the apartment first, so he would not have a tempting view in front of him.

Jim made a sort of amused sound that Spock suspected meant Jim was well aware of the effect he was having on Spock. And when they were capable of exploring sexual release, Spock suspected he would make sure Jim was punished for his deliberate teasing.

****

The carnival was mostly held outdoors at the Academy, with a few exhibits, like a haunted house, in one of the administrative buildings.

The day was clear, though with just the slightest of cool breezes. Spock noticed that they were attracting some attention since they were clearly attending the carnival together. Jim walked very close to Spock and Spock did not mind.

He’d had the forethought that morning to report to the heads of the Academy that he was pursuing a relationship with Cadet Kirk. He’d been advised that as long as Spock had no authority in any way over Kirk, then the relationship was fine. Since Jim had already had Spock’s course, there was little chance Spock would be in any sort of advisory position over Jim for the rest of Jim’s coursework.

Jim stopped abruptly in front of what was known, at least according to the sign, as a Dunk Booth. Spock glanced at it. A cadet was perched on a wooden plank raised above a tank full of water. There was a target on the plank that Spock realized was supposed to be triggered by a thrown ball. He surmised that when triggered appropriately, the plank would collapse and the student would be “dunked” into the water.

For a moment, Spock wondered what drew Jim’s particular interest. But then he studied the cadet more closely.

Gary Mitchell.

Spock had never really given much thought to Mitchell, even when he’d been in Spock’s class. He was a poor student, at least as far as astrophysics was concerned, but Spock suspected it was more due to carelessness than inability. Mitchell was fairly good looking, clever, and came from a prominent, Federation family. Spock suspected Mitchell thought he would skate right through the Academy with flying colors as they say.

From the looks of it, Mitchell had yet to be successfully dunked by anyone who had thus far thrown balls. And he was smiling cockily over it.   

Spock now looked at Jim and saw determination. “Jim?”

“Hang on, Spock. I’m going to get this asshole.”

Spock was prepared to offer himself as the thrower as he saw Jim forking over a carnival ticket to get three baseballs to throw at the tank.

“Do you want me to throw them?” Spock asked.

“No.”

Mitchell noticed them as Jim approached the throwing area. “Oh, look who it is! Come on, sissy boy. Show me what you’ve got.”

Jim narrowed his eyes. Swung his arm back and then pitched the ball forward, hard and fast, directly into the middle of the target on the plank. It gave way immediately with a snap and as Mitchell gasped in surprise, he fell into the tankful of water.

One of the nearby spectators yelled, “Yeah!”

Jim grinned at Spock as he discarded the other two balls. “I played baseball in high school.”

He walked away and Spock quickly followed after him.

“You seem inordinately pleased with yourself.”

“I am,” Jim said. “He’s a dick. He left you to get beaten to a pulp or maybe worse. He should be expelled. I really want to kick his ass. But since _I_ don’t want to get expelled, I settled for that.” He sighed. “A small victory.”

“But a victory nonetheless.”

Jim smiled and grabbed Spock’s arm. “There’s Bones. Let me introduce you.”

Leonard McCoy was standing next to a booth that sold caramel apples. He had one in his hand and was chomping on it as they walked up to him. He wore a medieval knight’s costume.

“Who are you supposed to be? Sir Galahad?” Jim asked.

“Yeah, someone like that,” the doctor said, eying Spock with what appeared to be suspicion. “Professor.”

“Doctor.”

“Yeah, so this is Spock and this is Bones,” Jim said with a grin.

“So, what are you two now? Lovebirds? Boyfriends?”

“Yes.”

“Which is it?”

Jim laughed. “Both of course.” He glanced at Spock, his eyes sparkling. “Right?”

“I cannot disagree.”

“See!”

McCoy smirked. “Seems I have a song for that.”

“Bones,” Jim groaned.

“Jim and Spock sitting in a tree—”

“We have never sat in a tree together,” Spock interrupted.

“Well, I _know_ that. It’s just a line in the song. It goes, Jim and Spock sitting in a tree—”

“It is an illogical song as we have never sat in a tree.”

McCoy frowned, glared at Jim, and then looked back to Spock. “You have killed all the fun in it and now I can’t even sing it.”

Spock nodded. “To which I must express my gratitude.”

Jim burst out laughing, leaning his hand on Spock’s shoulder as he did so. “Oh, God, you are so damn cute.”

“Oh for corn’s sake. You two are making me want to puke up this apple,” McCoy grumbled.

“Forget it, Bones, even you can’t kill my mood.” Jim turned to Spock. “You want to check out the haunted house?”

“There are no such things as ghosts.”

“I know that. But when they jump out at us I can pretend to be afraid and you can comfort me.”

Spock tilted his head. “I do not understand the purpose of this attraction. If we are both aware that ghosts do not exist then why—”

The doctor snorted. “Good luck with that, Jim. This is gonna be your life with Spock.”

“That’s all right.” Jim winked at the doctor. “I think I can handle it. Come on, sweet thing. Nice costume, doc.”

He pulled Spock away from McCoy and toward the haunted house.

“I do not believe that I like your winking at the doctor.”

“Jealous?”

“Yes,” Spock admitted.

Jim shook his head. “Trust me, there’s no need. I only have eyes for you.” Jim smiled. “And all other body parts, for that matter.” They stopped in front of the haunted house and Jim pulled out two carnival tickets which he handed to the cadet at the door. “Hey, Sulu.”

“Kirk, how’s it going?”

“Really well. You know Commander Spock, right?”

Sulu nodded. “How are you, sir?”

“I am agreeable, Cadet.”

“All right, go on in. And like the sign says, if you have any heart conditions, we recommend you don’t go through the house.”

“It is an administrative building,” Spock said. “Not a house.”

Sulu first glanced at Jim and then eyed Spock. “Yes, sir.”

“Come on,” Jim said, pulling Spock by the arm as they passed Sulu and went inside. “Ooh, dark and spooky.”

Spock looked up. “They are using black lights for atmosphere.”

Jim chuckled. “I know, babe.”

They turned a corner and a creature with a stark white face and streaks of green suddenly sprang out at them. Jim yelled and clutched at Spock.

Spock eyed the creature. “Your makeup was applied haphazardly, Cadet Rule. The right side of your face is devoid of any coverage.”

The creature blinked and seemed to deflate. “Uh, yes, yes, sir.”

“Spock, leave the ghosts alone.” Jim tugged him away and further into the house.

“I was just attempting to advise that he could improve his appearance.”

Jim stopped and turned to Spock. “I adore you, you know that?”

Spock tilted his head. “While I am pleased to hear that, I am not certain at the context.”

“Never mind.” Jim shook his head. “Let’s continue and see what else isn’t scary.”

****

“Okay,” Jim said, as they exited the haunted administrative building. “I have to admit that was way lame.”

“It was not what you anticipated?”

“Sure wasn’t. Hey, you want some cotton candy?”

Spock did not know what cotton candy was but he followed Jim to a little stand with bright pink and bright blue spun sugar. He frowned slightly. “It is merely spun colored sugar.”

“Yep.” Jim chose the blue and then tugged Spock away. He tore off a piece and held it up to Spock’s mouth. “Try it.”

Trying not to be aroused that Jim was feeding him, Spock opened his mouth and allowed Jim to place the piece of spun sugar inside, Jim’s fingers brushing Spock’s tongue as he did so.

Jim’s eyes had turned that dark blue again. “Well?”

“It is…incredibly sweet.”

“Hmm. I want to try it too.” Jim pressed the white rolled up paper into Spock’s hand and opened his mouth.

Spock tore off a piece and placed it in Jim’s open mouth, making sure his fingers brushed Jim’s tongue. A shiver went up Spock’s spine. “On Vulcan, we would be engaged.”

Jim laughed. “I bet. But here on Earth, it just means we really want to fuck.”

Spock felt his blush streak across his cheeks at Jim’s bold words. “Yes. I-it would mean the same on Vulcan, as well.”

Jim made to feed him another piece and even though it really was too sweet for Spock’s taste, he opened his mouth to accept it. He barely held back a moan at the touch of Jim’s fingertips across his lips and tongue.

“It is not proper to do this in public,” Spock said thickly.

“Oh I know. I never said I was proper.” Jim opened his mouth and Spock fed him a piece. Jim’s tongue traced his lips. “So good.”

“Jim.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll behave.” Jim laughed and took the remains of the cotton candy and discarded it. “What do you say, we go back to your apartment, cuddle up on the couch, and watch some scary movies?”

“I do not find movies scary.”

“Spock.” Jim sighed dramatically.

“Oh.” He nodded. “Yes, Jim. That would be most agreeable.”

A little while later, Spock found himself laying on his sofa with Jim laying on top of him. Spock found he did not mind at all. In fact, Jim in his arms felt as close to perfect as anything Spock had ever felt. And though the logic of that completely escaped him, Spock found that, for once, he had no intention of analyzing it.

They had not even put any movies on since they’d arrived and Spock found he did not mind that either. If they stayed this way all night, Spock could find no complaints.

“Spock?”

Spock tried, unsuccessfully, not to shiver at the low rumble of Jim’s voice. He threaded his finger in Jim’s soft hair. “Yes, ashayam?”

“I can’t wait for this weekend.”

There was a grin in Jim’s voice. And a promise that warmed Spock from the inside out. And though he would not wish what happened to him a few nights ago on anyone, Spock could not help but be gratified at the most positive change to his life.

“Nor can I,” Spock said softly. “For then you will be mine.”

Jim shivered. “Damn. Now I can’t wait even more.”

Spock shook his head. “Illogical human.”

“Mmm.” Jim leaned down slightly and kissed Spock. “Happy Halloween.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap on this story. Hope you enjoyed. I'd love to hear in the comments.


End file.
